Recuerdos de la vida de Canuto
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: ¿Que hay realmente detras del velo del departemento de misterios? ¿que vio adentro Sirius? mi manera de que vio y que sintio Sirius detras del velo, echen un vistazo a su vida.


Wola este fic lo hago con motivo al "Concurso Verano 05" ojalá espero que sea agrado de los jueces aunque no gane.

Titulo: "Recuerdos en la vida de Canuto"

Sentí como me iba cayendo a través del velo del departamento de misterios y también escuchaba las palabras de Harry y de Remus pero lo más sorprendente es que ni siquiera sentía que moría sino que caía por un gran agujero, hasta que al fin llegue al suelo.

"¿Dónde estoy, qué hago aquí?" dije.

"Estas detrás del velo de los recuerdos" dijo alguien con una voz muy chillona.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" pregunte un tanto asustado.

"Pues yo ¿quién más?" de repente junto a mí o más bien junto a mi cabeza se encontraba volando una pequeña hada de color rosa y azul.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunte un tanto anonadado e interesando en el hada.

"Mi nombre es Jenny" respondió ella con un tono muy dulce.

"¿Jenny?" pregunte un poco confundido por el nombre.

"Si se que por lo común las hadas tenemos nombres un tanto raros pero a mi madre le gusto ese nombre y por eso me llamo así, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, estoy aquí para que puedas ver tu pasado".

"¿Pasado?"

"Aja"

"¿Y para qué querría ver mi pasado si ya lo conozco?"

"¿Entones para que viniste aquí?"

"Yo no vine aquí por voluntad", luego empecé a recordar lo que había pasado con anterioridad (enterarme que Harry fue al Ministerio, pelear contra mi prima y por último caer en ese velo) "yo caí aquí al estar peleando con mi prima"

"Pues lo lamento pero mientras estés aquí yo he de enseñarte tu pasado esas son las reglas".

"Bien acepto, además ¿que puede pasar?"

"Me alegra que digas eso" de un momento a otro el hada desapareció y se empezaron oírse ruidos extraños.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" Empezaba a decir pero antes de poder terminar empezaba a ser transportado hacia quien sabe donde, se sentía como si fuera por un traslador nada más que en vez de que te jalen por el ombligo aquí era por los tobillos. "¿En donde estoy?"

Pero tres segundos después mi pregunta tuvo respuesta porque en el lugar donde estaba, era obvio que era el hospital de San Burgo, ya que pude ver a los sanadores con sus insignias del hospital:

"Acompáñame" escuche decir al hada, mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones.

"¿Adonde vamos?" le pregunte al hada.

"Ya lo veras" me respondió sin mirarme.

Cuando paro, observe que estábamos frente a la habitación 109 y como vi que el hada traspaso la puerta, intente e igual lo logre.

Al entrar vi algo que jamás en mi vida creí ver, veía a mi madre en la cama con mi padre al lado, con lo que parece un bebe recién nacido en los brazos de mi madre, obvio era yo cuando nací, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era vera mis padres, extremadamente encariñados conmigo, no me dejaban ni un minuto.

Lo divertido fue ver a mi padre hacer caras graciosas para que riera.

"Vaya, jamás pensé que hubiera una época en la cual mis padres me quería" dije, pero al parecer era para mi solo, ya que el hada estaba en otra parte menos en ese lugar, entonces escuche.

"**Al fin tengo un hijo, un orgullo para mí" escuche a mi padre decir, mientras me veía ¿feliz?**

"**Mi hijo, mi chiquito y se llamara Sirius" dijo mi madre que también me veía feliz.**

"**Sirius Orion Black para ser más exactos" dijo mi padre con firmeza, optimismo y orgullo.**

Quería seguir escuchando pero el hada regreso y dijo:

"Es hora de irnos" y al terminar volví a ser transportado.

Al llegar me encontraba en un vagón que obvio era uno de los vagones de Hogwarts y al instante vi como alguien acababa de entrar alguien muy parecido a Harry.

"¿Harry, pero como? (En el momento en que lo quería tocar en el hombro observe como su mano lo traspasaba) ¿Qué onda?"

"¡Hello! Esto es un recuerdo no la vida real, no te pueden ver ni tocar, por eso hace un momento atravesaste esa puerta y además él no es Harry" dijo el hada que de repente volvió a aparecer.

"Pues entonces si no es Harry entonces es… (Luego alguien más entro al vagón y era yo solo que más joven) JAMES"

"**OH Disculpa creí que el cagón estaba vació" me escuche a mi mismo pero más joven.**

"**No te preocupes no hay problema de hecho ¿por qué no te quedas?" dijo mi primer y mejor amigo James Potter.**

"**Me encantaría" respondí y me senté frente a James.**

"**Soy James"**

"**Yo Sirius"**

"OH por Dios es cuando conocí a James uno de los mejores días de mi vida" dije

"Si, si aja" dijo el hada poco interesada.

**Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta del vagón:**

"**Disculpen les importa el tren esta lleno" dijo un chico de cabello y ojos dorados con aspecto de estar cansado.**

"**Adelante" dijo James quien le hizo un espacio al recién llegado. **

"**Gracias" respondió este.**

"**¿Y como te llamas?" pregunté.**

"**Remus"**

"**Yo soy James"**

"**Y yo Sirius"**

"Bueno, bueno ya fue suficiente hora de irse" dijo el hada y una vez más éramos transportados.

Ahora lo que veía era el campo de quidditch del colegio no había nadie pero al transcurrir unos minutos varias personas llegaban y varias de ella logre reconocer a pesar de la distancia.

"Creo que aquí es cuando hice la prueba para el equipote quidditch con James" le dije al hada aunque esta aún se veía desinteresada pero eso no me molesto en absoluto, en ese momento escuche a alguien muy familiar.

"**Bien chicos como saben hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y soy el capitán, bien lo que buscamos son a un buscador y a los dos golpeadores así que hoy los probare y elegiré a los mejores 5 y mañana se sabra quienes ganaron así que sin más que decir QUE EMPIECEN LAS PRUEBAS"**

**De repente se escucharon muchos gritos de: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

Durante un buen rato de ver la escena el hada decidió acelerar un poco las cosas y llego al momento en que ya éramos escogidos para el equipo.

"Oye no me dejaste ver mi turno de prueba" reclame al hada, porque de verdad quería ver como hice la prueba sin la necesidad de tener que estar en la escoba.

"Lo siento pero el tiempo es limitado, así que acostúmbrate" me respondió el hada auque dudo mucho que lo sienta pues su tono fue muy indiferente.

"**Bien chicos, fue genial el ver a todos y creadme que fue difícil el elegir, ya que todos lo hicieron de maravilla, pero los nuevos integrantes son: para buscador JAMES POTTER"**

Mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban, yo veía a James como hacía reverencias y daba gracias con gran alegría.

"**Y apara golpeadores serán: MIGUEL SOTO Y SIRIUS BLACK" **

Realmente aprecié ese momento, ni yo mismo entraba en mi felicidad, al igual que James hacía reverencias y daba gracias y momentos después vi como James me abrazaba y me felicitaba.

"Bueno, bueno ya vimos suficiente, nos vamos" dijo la hada y yo estaba a punto de reclamar cuando me sentí jalando y estaba ahora en otro sitio

Ahora me encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor la que una vez fue mi casa mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts y en tres de las butacas que están más cerca del fuego me volví a ver a mí mismo y en las otras butacas estaban James y la rata asquerosa de Peter.

"**Realmente no puedo creer que no nos lo dijera" dije yo y al parecer estaba enojado.**

"**Estoy seguro de que tiene una buena razón para no habérnoslo contado" respondió James con tono preocupado.**

"**Yo simplemente aún no entiendo nada" dijo Peter quien no me sorprende que no entienda, siempre fue un inepto. **

"Creo que ya se que recuerdo es este" dije yo mismo.

"Ahí que alegría" dijo el hada quien ahora se estaba limando las uñas.

"Sabes, para ser alguien que muestra el pasado, eres realmente desesperante, es decir nada de lo que vemos te importa" respondí algo molesto.

"¿Crees que es divertido el ver el pasado de alguien todo el tiempo es especial cuando el pasado no tiene exactamente un final feliz?" respondió el hada mirándome seriamente por primera vez desde que la vi mientras ella volvía a limarse las uñas, aunque pensándolo bien ha de tener razón, no ha de ser agradable ver cosas que no son exactamente alegras.

"**Pues aunque tenga razones aún sigo molesto" me escuche decir ya estaba seguro de cual era ese recuerdo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella paso Remus con aspecto cansado y al parecer mal herido.**

"Sino mal recuerdo aquí es donde descubrimos que Remus es un licántropo" me dije para mí mismo, ya que el hada seguía limándose las uñas.

"**Hola chicos" dijo Remus, algo nervioso "¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?".**

"**Remus (suspiro) tenemos que hablar contigo" respondió James.**

"**¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Remus.**

"Aquí viene lo malo" dije otra vez para mí mismo.

"**SOBRE QUE NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE ERES UN HOMBRE LOBO" grite, realmente me enoje ese día, el enterarme de lo que era Remus tenía algo que ver, pero más que nada el que jamás no los contara.**

"**¿Yo, ser un hombre lobo, cómo creen? Aunque nos dimos cuenta de que Remus trataba de encubrirse, era fácil adivinar que mentía, no era lo que se dice un buen actor. **

"**Ya Remus, se nota luego, luego que dices una mentira, ya deja de fingir" escuche a James, quien a pesar de haberse decepcionado de Remus, me di cuenta de que lo empezaba a entender.**

"**Bien esta bien, es cierto soy un hombre lobo, pero por favor compréndanme, no se los dije por miedo a perderlos, pero ahora que lo saben, si quieren ya no tienen que estar conmigo, lo entiendo ¿quién quisiera ser amigo de un licántropo?"**

"Me sentí tan mal, por haberle gritado a Remus, cuando dijo eso"

"**¿Quiénes? Pues nosotros Remus, queremos ser tus amigos todavía" dije yo. **

"**¿De verdad?" pregunto Remus.**

"**De verdad Remus" dijo James.**

"**Pero, creí que…" empecé a escuchar a Remus.**

"**Mira, nos decepcionaste al no decírnoslo, pero entendemos que te asustara el tema" dije yo y la verdad ni me acuerdo el haberlo dicho, en fin. **

Ya Remus, no dijo absolutamente nada, lo único que me aseguro de que estaba agradecido por no habernos ido de su lado, fue una de sus tantas sonrisas sinceras de agradecimiento y cariño, yo a ese niño siempre le cuide como a un hermano menor, supongo que era mejor tenerlo a él como hermano que como a Regulus, en ese momento el hada dijo.

"Bien es hora de irnos"

Nuevamente sentí como me jalaban por los tobillos y estaba vez fui transportado a lo que parecía el pueblo de Hogsmeade y dentro de "Las Tres Escobas" estaba con mis amigos con una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla.

"Es cuando terminábamos de hacer el mapa del merodeador" grite emocionado, ya que este fue un hecho histórico.

"**No lo puedo creer, terminamos el mapa" escuche decir a James.**

"**Realmente, creí que jamás terminaríamos" dije yo.**

"**¿Cómo lo llamaremos" pregunto Peter.**

"**Pues que les parece EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR, al fin de cuentas, nosotros somos los merodeadores dijo James, muy emocionado "y nadie ha de saber acerca de este mapa, excepto nosotros"**

"**Pregunta" decía Remus "si nadie lo ha de saber, porque lo traemos a Las Tres Escobas"**

"**Porque tenemos sed Lunático, además hay demasiadas personas para que nos escuchen" decía James.**

"**¿Otra cerveza chicos?" dijo Madame Rosmerta que estaba detrás de mí ofreciéndonos otra botella.**

"**Gracias Madame Rosmerta, pero ya tenemos que irnos" respondí como todo un caballero ya que Madame Rosmerta, era y exageradamente bella y además le daba tiempo a James, para ocultar el mapa.**

"**Tal vez para la próxima" respondió Remus.**

"**Bien, pero espero verlos pronto" nos dijo Madame mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.**

"**De acuerdo, hasta la otra Madame Rosmerta" se despidió James.**

"Estas son cosas que uno nunca olvida" dije para mí mismo ya que el hada no apareció y hasta que me vi con mis amigos salir del bar fue cuando el hada apareció.

"Lamento el retraso pero tenía cosas que hacer, ahora vamonos" una vez más era transportado y esta vez fue a la casa de los gritos, donde estaba con los merodeadores.

"**Muy bien chicos, hoy es el día, así que tranquilos que no pasara nada malo" escuche decir a James, quien a pesar de sus palabras se notaba que estaba nervioso.**

"¿Qué esta pasan…?" estaba a punto de preguntar cuando me vi a mí mismo, en el centro de la habitación, en el cual había un circulo de velas encendidas, me vi entrar en él concentrado y de repente donde estaba, ahora estaba un perro negro tan grande como un oso "Ah, es cuando nos convertimos en animagos".

"**BiIEN SIRIUS, FELICIDADES" me grito James y una vez que volví a mi forma humana.**

"**James, es tu turno" dije.**

**James fue al centro, y ahora donde estaba él, se encontraba un hermoso ciervo de color avellana.**

"**JAMES, JAMES, JAMES" grite yo mientras saltaba y agitaba las manos.**

"**Bien Peter, tu turno" dijo James una vez que volvió a la normalidad.**

**Peter con muchos nervios se dirigió al centro de la habitación, sin duda estaba peor que nosotros, ya que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, y no dejaba de murmurar "Que Dios me ayude, que Dios me ayude", pero como nosotros lo ayudamos, sin duda en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una rata color café. **

"**FELICIDADES PETER" gritamos JAMES, Remus y yo. **

"**Saben, hay que buscarnos apodos con sus formas de animagos" sugirió Remus.**

"**Si tienes razón" dijo James "yo seré (momento de silencio) cornamenta ¿qué les parece?"**

"**Me gusta, ahora yo" ese fui yo "¿qué tal Canuto?"**

"**Agradable, ahora tú Peter" dijo Remus.**

"**No lo se, ayúdenme"**

**Después de pensar.**

"**Lo tengo" dije yo "Colagusano"**

"**Interesante, ahora tú Remus" dijo James.**

"**Pero yo no soy animago"**

"**Pero si un licántropo, ¿qué tal Lunático?"**

"**Si, me gusta" dijo Remus.**

"Que bonito recuerdo de mi juventud" me dije, ya que supuse que el hada no escucho, pero para mi sorpresa, al voltearme, el hada estaba más concentrada que otras veces.

"¡GUAU! Eso es sorprendente" dijo el hada, aún sorprendida "bien vamonos"

Sin retrasos volví a ser transportado, ahora en uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, donde me vía a mí caminando solitariamente y de un momento a otro apareció Snape.

"**Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí, el idiota de Black" decía Snape, con una sonrisa malvada.**

"**Piérdete Snape"** **dije mientras me iba de ese lugar. **

"**Tú no te vas de aquí, hasta no responderme ¿adónde va Lupin, cada mes?"**

Ahora que recuerdo, ese día le quería decir a Snape que no se metiera donde no lo llaman ni a él y a su enorme nariz, pero se me ocurrió algo, que en ese momento considere algo genial.

"**¿De verdad quieres saber Snape?" pregunte lo más inocente posible.**

"**Si" respondió.**

"**De acuerdo, en ese caso esta noche, ve hacía el sauce boxeador y lo sabrás" y ya me iba cuando… "ah y por cierto, te aconsejo que lleves un palo largo" y me fui.**

"Bien, creo que será mejor que adelantemos las cosas ¿no?" dijo el hada y ahora me encontraba en las afueras del castillo, cerca del sauce boxeador y vi a Snape con un palo largo y también vi a Remus correr hacia el sauce.

"**¿Adonde crees que vas Lupin?" preguntó Snape.**

"**Snape, ¿qué haces aquí" dijo un poco inquieto Remus, ya que esa noche era Luna llena. **

"**Averiguar que haces cada mes Lupin" contesto Snape.**

"**Snape, no creo que este sea el mejor momento, ya que no sabes lo que pasara si te quedas" contesto nerviosamente Remus, ya que sabía que la luna aparecería en cualquier momento.**

"**No creas que con eso evitaras que me entere, además vine con este palo, consejo de tu amiguito Black" **

"**Sirius te dijo que vinieras" **

"**Así es, vaya y creí que nunca sería de utilidad ese inútil"**

"**Maldito Sirius (momento de silencio) mira Snape, este no es el mejor de los momentos, por favor vete"**

"**Hasta que no me des una buena razón, no lo haré"**

**Veía como Remus trato una vez más de persuadir a Snape de que se fuera, pero de repente en el cielo se dibujo un objeto, al cual Remus le teme a más no poder, o sea la luna llena. **

**Con horror vi a Remus retorcerse de dolor bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, yo quería ayudar pero recordé que esto tan solo es un recuerdo, así que ¿qué puedo hacer? De repente ante mis ojos, los del hada y claro los de Snape, donde estaba Remus, ahora se hallaba un lobo de color castaño y bastante furioso, pero antes que nada a todos se nos pararon los pelos de punta, al escuchar su agudo y sonoro aullido, también veía a Snape con hambre y yo supuse que se lo quería comer, claro Snape se quería ir, pero el pánico no lo dejo. **

**Entonces escuche algo que se aproximaba y aparentemente era algo que trotaba, me gire y en un segundo pude ver a un bello ciervo que se acercaba al lobo. Obvio que ese ciervo era nada más y nada menos que mi amigo James, se acerco al lobo e intento calmarlo, pero el lobo no respondía y James no tenía otra opción que la fuerza bruta, con dolor vi a mis mejores amigos peleando en su forma animaga y yo sin poder hacer nada. Pero escuche que alguien más se acercaba y ese era yo como perro, con Peter a mi lado como rata, al momento de verlo me dieron ganas de ir hacia él y estrangularlo, por habernos traicionado, pero tenía que ser fuerte.**

**Sin duda, fue horrible verme pelear así con Remus, como perro y lobo claro, entonces vi a Peter, ahora como humano queriéndose llevar a Snape de allí y al lograrlo, los vi llegar con bien al castillo, mientras el lobo se tranquilizaba.**

"Bien, este fue un recuerdo bastante interesante, pero es hora de irnos" dijo el hada, quien al parecer aún no entendía que pasaba con mi vida pasada.

Una vez más me vi transportado, y en el lugar en el que termine, inmediatamente lo reconocí, era el mismo lugar en el cual viví mi niñez, en pocas palabras, la casa de mis padres, me vino a la mente que recuerdo podía ser e inmediatamente se aclaro mi duda, en los sillones, me vi a mí con mi asquerosa familia a mi lado.

"**Bien Sirius, esta es la noche" escuche a mi padre decir.**

"**¿La noche de qué padre?" pregunte sin el más mínimo interés.**

"**La noche en la cual, te convertirás en un mortifago" **

**Recuerdo que casi me desmaye cuando escuche eso.**

"**¿EN SER UN QUÉ?" pregunte con miedo y horror.**

"**Un mortifago, hijo ya cumplirás los diecisiete y el Señor Tenebroso, cree que ya es momento de que te unas a él" **

**De un momento a otro, observe que mi padre sacaba algo del armario, y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Una capa negra y una mascara plateada, la vestimenta de los mortifagos.**

"**Hijo mío, a pesar de nuestros malos momentos, quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso, al portar esto y ser un fiel vasallo del Señor Tenebroso" dijo mi padre con aire de superioridad.**

"Debo suponer que no le hiciste caso ¿verdad?" me preguntó el hada.

"¿Por qué no mejor lo averiguas?" le dije al hada con complicidad.

"**¿ESTAS LOCO? YO NUCA ME UNIRE A ESE ASESINO EN SERIE" le grite a mi padre, quien a mis palabras se puso rojo de ira.**

"**QUIERAS O NO, TE UNIRAS, PORQUE YA ESTA CONFIRMADO" **

"**PRIMERO MUERTO A UNIRME A ÉL"**

"**SINO TE UNES A ÉL TE MATARA" ahora me gritaba mi madre también. **

"**ESO NO ME IMPORTA, NO SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE, NO LE TEMO"**

"**ENTONCES ERES UN ESTÚPIDO" grito mi padre.**

"**PUES TAL VEZ ASÍ SEA, PERO ME ALEGRO DE ESO" **

"**MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA, TE ACOPLALAS A MIS ORDENES Y TE ORDENO UNIRTE AL SEÑOR OSCURO"**

"**EN ESE CASO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME LARGUE DE ESTA CASA"**

**Con orgullo a mí mismo, me vi cruzar la puerta de esa horrible casa.**

"GUAU, eso es enfrentar a alguien" me dijo el hada.

"Me alegra haber visto eso, verdaderamente jamás pensé haberle gritado a mi padre así, esa noche" dije.

"Pues ya vez, si lo hiciste y ahora, es hora de irnos"

"Bien"

Como tantas veces anteriores, aun vez más me transportaron, a lo que parecía El Gran Comedor en día de fiesta.

"Genial, es la fiesta de graduación de mi generación" dije para mi solo, ya que el hada no llegaba.

"**Como extrañare este lugar, tantas cosas pasaron aquí" me escuche decir, con tristeza.**

"**Si, nuestro primer beso" dijo James.**

"**Nuestra primera novia" dije yo.**

"**Nuestras tantas travesuras a Slytherin" dijo James.**

"**Nuestra primera vez" dije yo.**

"**Nuestros castigos con MaGonagall"**

"**Nuestras tantas conquistas" **

"**Nuestras primeras peleas a golpes"**

"**Idas a la cocina"**

"**Juegos de quidditch"**

"**Bueno ya me marean con tantos recuerdos" dijo Remus.**

"**Es que Remus, piensa esta es nuestra última noche aquí y después, ya no volveremos más" dije otra vez con tristeza.**

"**Lo entiendo, pero me marean" dijo Remus.**

"**Bien, damas y caballeros, hoy se celebramos la graduación de este grupo especial de brujas y magos competentes, recuerdo cuando tan solo tenía once años y entraban por primera vez aquí, temerosos y ansiosos por comenzar sus clases, hubo buenos y malos momentos, para cada uno de ustedes, pero siempre supieron salir adelante, muchos de ustedes, eran muy estudiosos, otros tranquilos, otros bromistas, otros talentosos, pero sin duda algunos muy graciosos" este era el discurso que Dumbledore nos dedicaba, y ante estas últimas palabras se nos quedo mirando a nosotros ** **"En todos mi años de trabajar en esta escuela, tanto como director como maestro, jamás conocí a un grupo de alborotadores que se comparara, al que se va en esta generación, sin duda me refiero a un grupo que lleva el nombre de Los Merodeadores" cuando dijo eso, nos pusimos rojos" bueno, sin más retrasos, será mejor comenzar la ceremonia.**

**Sin duda ese fue un día especial, me veía a mí y a James y a los demás recoger nuestros diplomas en la mesa alta, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese también fue el día en que James le pidió a Lily ser su prometida y ella acepto sin pensarlo ni una vez, James estaba radiante de felicidad, ni él se lo creía, en realidad nadie lo creía, pues después de tantos años de ver a ese par pelear, no me imagine ver a Lily aceptar a James por prometido.**

"Lindo recuerdo, pero…"

"Lo se, es hora de irnos ¿no?" dije yo, ya que quería ver más y no lo lograría quedándome "pues andando".

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, mis ojos casi empiezan a llorar, ya que ese lugar, ese día, ese momento, no tiene comparación con otro, era la boda de James y Lily.

"Por Dios, la boda de James y Lily" dije entusiasmado.

"GUAU, se nota que no se limitaron en gastos para esto ¿verdad?" dijo el hada y su comentario no era para menos, pues la iglesia (obviamente mágica) era de tamaño colosal, para 500 gentes al menos, había adentro y eso que no todas fueron a la misa.

Recuerdo ese día, yo obviamente era el padrino, me sentía alegre por mis amigos, admito que al principio me costo aceptarlo, ya que pensé que si James se casaba ya no íbamos a estar tanto tiempo juntos, pero luego recapacite y comprendí que la felicidad de mi amigo estaba con Lily y si casándose era feliz, pues yo lo apoyaría hasta el final.

"**Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos en la casa del señor, para unir a estas personas, en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio, sin alguien tiene una objeción, para que estas personas no se casen, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"**

**Y como nadie dijo nada.**

"**James Potter, ¿acepta a esta mujer como futura esposa, para amarla, protegerla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermada, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"**

"**Acepto" respondió casi inmediatamente James. **

"**Liliana Evas, ¿acepta a este hombre como futura esposo, para amarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermada, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"**

"**Acepto" respondió Lily, con un breve momento de silencio.**

"**Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" y una vez que James la beso y todos aplaudieron "señoras y señores les presento al señor a la señora Potter"**

**Una vez que salimos de la iglesia, les arrojamos a los novios, mucho, mucho arroz.**

"**Sirius, estoy tan feliz, ahora si Lily es mi mujer" me decía James, después de la conmoción.**

"**Me alegro tanto por ustedes James, estoy seguro de que serán felices y recuerda, me prometiste ser el padrino del primer hijo que tengan" le conteste.**

"**Si, lo recuerdo"**

"**Hola Sirius, hola querido esposo" nos saludo Lily, después de hablar con sus amigas.**

"**Hola querida esposa" le respondió James, antes de besarse.**

"**Oigan no es por nada, pero esto es demasiado apara mí, mejor iré con Lunático, gracias" dije, aunque al parecer ni me hicieron caso, seguía besándose.**

"**No es necesario, ya llegue"**

"**Súper Lunático al rescate" le dije "por fa, sálvame de este par de calenturientos"**

"**¿Qué querías? Obvio estarían así, por ser marido y mujer, hombre déjalos vivir"**

"**De acuerdo, de acuerdo"**

"Hora de irnos" dijo el hada, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya había estado en otro lugar.

"**Doctor Ramírez, se le solicita en maternidad, doctor Ramírez a maternidad"**

Al escuchar esas palabras, en especial ese nombre supe donde estábamos, en un hospital muggle, donde fue el nacimiento de Harry (fue en uno muggle, por que Lily, quería tener a Harry en el mundo en el que ella nació)

"EL NACIMIENTO DE HARRY"

"Advino tu ahijado" dijo el hada.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Es obvio, tú y el novio lo dijeron en el recuerdo pasado"

"Cierto"

**James se paseaba de un lado para el otro nervioso, por el acontecimiento que estaba en una sala, ala cual no podía entrar.**

"**James para, me vas a marear" le decía, tratando de calmarlo.**

"**Lo siento Sirius, pero este es un momento de nerviosismo"**

"**Si lo se, pero piensa, adentro de esa sala, esta tu esposa, con un gran doctor, que le ayudara a traer a tu hijo a este mundo, así que cálmate"**

"**Sirius tiene razón James" dijo Remus.**

"**Bueno, bueno lo intentare"**

**Recuerdo que paso como una hora, desde ese momento y de repente llego el doctor Ramírez**

"**¿Quién de ustedes, es el señor James Potter?" nos pregunto seriamente.**

"**Soy yo" dijo inmediatamente James, algo asustado, en ese momento el doctor sonrío, el doctor Ramírez, era un hombre no tan alto, pero no tan bajo, moreno y de cabello negro, aunque algo de su cabello ya no esta, obvio la edad, sus ojos eran cafés y era algo gordo. **

"**Felicidades, fue un niño" nos contesto.**

"**Un niño, un niño" balbuceaba emocionado James "¿puedo ver a mi esposa?"**

"**Claro, acompáñeme"**

**Obviamente ni yo ni Remus ni Peter supimos que paso en esa habitación, pero quince minutos después, se nos permitió entrar a ver a nuestros amigos y a mi ahijado y al entrar vi la escena más conmovedora de la historia.**

**Vi a James junto a la cama de Lily, y Lily estaba acostada con un bulto en los brazos y una vez que me acerque vi el bulto de cerca y vi a un preciosos bebe recién nacido, no más grande que un pan, que era moreno, con el mismo cabello rebelde de su padre (con eso uno asegura que él es hijo de James) pero lo sorprendente fue ver un par de ojos grandes y verdes (iguales a los de Lily, pero más brillantes) **

"**Es hermoso" fue todo lo que pude decir en ese momento.**

"Se nota que te encanto tu ahijado" me dijo el hada.

"Si" dije "¿sabes que me prometí cuando lo vi por primera vez?"

"¿Hacerlo un rebelde sin causa como tú?" preguntó el hada con burla.

"Ja, ja que graciosa, no me prometí cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo y de todos" tuve un momento de silencio incomodo "pero lo no pude cumplir, ni cuando era un bebe, ni cuando creció"

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó el hada tristemente.

"Tal vez en unos momentos te enteres" le dije deprimido.

"**Es un bello bebe Cornamenta, felicidades" dijo Remus tranquilamente.**

"**Gracias Lunático"**

"Es hora de irnos" dijo el hada.

"Bien ahora sabrás a lo que me refiero".

**Ahora estábamos en lo que era la mansión de los Potters, así es, cuando James y Lily fueron asesinados y a mí me mandaron a Azkaban.**

"**James, snif, snif, snif, perdona- snif, snif perdóname, snif fue mi culpa, snif," podía verme llorar junto al cuerpo inerte de quien fue mi mejor amigo, este recuerdo era, demasiado duro y el hada lo noto.**

"Si quieres, podemos irnos"

"No, no tengo que verlo"

"**Te vengare James, los vengare" me escuche decir con frialdad.**

**Después de un rato me vi correr en busca de la rata traidora para matarla, y al encontrarla me deje caer estúpidamente en la trampa.**

"**¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a James y a Lily?" pregunte furiosos.**

"**Tan solo fui hacía el Lord y le dije la ubicación de los Potters, así de sencillo" dijo cínicamente la rata.**

**Después de eso, vi como Peter empezó a gritar que yo fui el traidor y como se cortaba el dedo.**

"Ewwww, eso es asqueroso" dijo el hada.

**Vimos como me acusaban de asesinato y me mandaron a Azkaban por doce años. **

"Sabes, ya para, a no quiero ver más" dije lamentándome.

"De acuerdo" dijo el hada comprendiéndome.

Ya todo acabo y volvimos a quedar en oscuridad, solo había suficiente luz, como para verme a mí y al hada.

"¿Y qué harás?" me preguntó el hada.

"No se, mientras tanto, intentar salir de aquí y arreglar las cosas con Harry"

"No debería pero te ayudare"

Después de eso, salí para arreglar las cosas con Harry y trate de llevármelo a vivir conmigo en lo que era la casa de mi madre.

Notas de la Autora: Esto es todo, posiblemente habrá 2º parte, pero esto es tan solo para el concurso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no importa si no gano, disfrute escribirlo, gracias.


End file.
